1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product collection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Patent Publication No. 3184183, an apparatus is known which includes a belt conveyor being rotated and a turntable supported rotatably, and collects products carried on the belt conveyor by providing products to turntable.
The above-described apparatus drives the belt conveyor and turntable separately, and therefore requires a transition unit in order to provide products to the turntable. Thus, according to the apparatus, it is difficult to provide products to the turntable from belt conveyor.